


That one pervy friend

by Echo_BraInsert



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_BraInsert/pseuds/Echo_BraInsert
Summary: You know that friend who can't stop themself from making dirty joke or seeing everything as 'kinky'.Lyra is one of them.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan & Kotone | Lyra, Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	That one pervy friend

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction.  
> Please, tell me if you see any grammatical error.
> 
> Open to criticism and advice.

Lyra was in Ethan's house talking with his mom. Even tough they didn't see each other a lot after Ethan became the Indigo League Champion, they were still close friend and enjoyed each other company. His mom was also one of the best person she ever know and that was without accounting her cooking skill.

After finally coming back to Johto after two month in Kanto, Ethan spent one week with his mom, and Lyra decided it was the perfect occasion to reconnect and ask him about his adventure, Kanto and his relationship with that angry red-haired boy.

She was currently in the living room and preparing herself to leave as Ethan seemed to have something to say to his mom. He spend all the last hour mumbling something about 'climbing', 'strong pokemon', 'lost champion' and 'need to hear what she think'.

She was about to leave when Ethan entered the room and started talking awkwardly to his mom. She decided to stay to see what was on her friend head during this afternoon, and no, the fact should could acquire teasing material has nothing to with it.

"Can we talk about something important mom?"  
"Ever since I've gone to become the champion, I've meet a lot of hardship, my pokemon and me have grown stronger and stronger. During my journey, I discovered a lot about myself, grown more confident, and learned how to battle with my pokemon."  
"But I need to tell you about the final step of my journey, the hardest challenge in my adventure"  
"Mom, I'm going to mount silver"

Lyra burst out laughing.  
Ethan was going to mount Silver.  
Ethan's boyfriend was named Silver.  
Her friend just announced he was going to have sex with his boyfriend to his mother.  
Ethan was a top.  
Silver was a bottom.

She spent two minute catching her breath, while Ethan and his mom wondered what was that about, unable to catch the sexual innuendoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Lyra the kind of person reading hardcore Yaoi manga?  
> Yes, she is.


End file.
